You Promised We'd Get Hitched
by Roxius
Summary: Ritsu recalls another promise she and Mio had made when they were children. Mio X Ritsu, and a mention of Tsumugi X Yui. Shoujo ai, lesbian, gay, yuri, femslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

* * *

_In the light music clubroom..._

"...Hey, Mio-chan?" Ritsu, who had given up practicing her drums for the day, tossed the magazine she had been reading off to the side as she looked over in Mio's general direction, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Mio's eyes remained glued to her algebra textbook. Like always, she was hard at work with keeping up in class. "Mmh...?"

"You know how we made that promise to start a rock band?" Ritsu remarked, picking at her teeth.

"No matter how many times you tell me about it, I just can't remember ever agreeing with such a statement..." Mio shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, well," Ritsu continued, breathing in deeply, "Do you remember the OTHER promise we made after that...?"

Mio shook her head. Ritsu paused for a moment, pondering on whether she should really bring it up or not. Mio probably wouldn't recall it either. She had always been rather good at forgetting things she didn't want to remember.

"...Riichan?" Mio asked expectantly. She looked up from her book now, her eyes glossy and wide.

Ritsu sighed inwardly; here goes nothing. Besides, it had just been a stupid joke, anyway. It didn't really mean anything. "Do you remember about when we promised we would get married one day?"

The moment those words had left Ritsu's lips, Mio's entire face became a bright shade of crimson.

A faint grin formed on Ritsu's lips as she snickered into her palm. "Ahh...so you remember THAT promise, I see...heh heh heh..."

"N-No, I don't!!" Mio snapped back, slamming her textbook shut and placing it on the table, "I just...such a crazy promise...how ridiculous we were back then!!! I am never going to marry you, Riichan!! I'll find a nice man and HE will be my HUSBAND!!!" She put obvious emphasis on 'he' and 'husband' just for argument's sake.

"Heh heh...I dunno...I think it sounds like a pretty good deal, you and me...I'll wear a tuxedo, you'll be in the wedding gown...we'll say our 'I do's and then kiss underneath a starry sky...we'll get a house, maybe have a kid or two through the wonders of science...it'll be nice!! It's all been planned out right from the start, Mio-chan!!"" Ritsu chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

"E...EH?!" Mio was baffled.

"I mean, c'mon...get a few personal cooking lessons from Mugi-chan's pastry chefs, maybe some birthing tips too, and you'd make a hell of a house-wife!!!" Ritsu exclaimed, as if expecting that to make Mio feel any better regarding their 'marriage proposal' to each other.

"If we got married, I wouldn't make sweets for you all the time!!!" Mio suddenly shot back, her nervousness now replaced with a fiery determination to set things straight. Ritsu wasn't about to let her get by with such a remark, though.

"Oh, really?" Ritsu responded. She put on a mock-pouting face. Mio clenched the pencil in her hand so tightly that it actually snapped right in half.

"Yeah, really! I would only cook you food rich in vitamins and nutrients required to live healthy, and I would make sure that you NEVER slack off at work!!! I would keep you and the children in line!!!"

"Really?!!" Ritsu stood up and put her hands on her hips. She slowly began to lazily waltz her way over to Mio.

"Really...!!!" Mio retorted venomously.

"Really?!!"

"Really, I said!!! But none of that matters since we're NOT getting married!!! Never ever ever!!!"

Ritsu leaned down in front of Mio, and now the raven-haired girl realized that their faces were only inches apart.

"...So," Ritsu asked, all of the sudden looking very serious, "You mean to say...is that I'm not good enough? Is that it? I'm...just another face in the crowd to you?"

Suddenly struck with intense guilt, Mio nervously glanced to the side, her cheeks flaming. "N-No...that's not i-it...of c-course...of course you're g-good enough...I...I didn't mean to sound so h-harsh..." Ritsu had a soft smile on her lips now.

"...Then if what you say is true, and I really AM good enough...does this mean I can kiss you?"

"WHAT?!!" Before Mio could even react, Ritsu's lips had already pressed down upon her's, and a powerful warmth overtook her. Mio struggled a bit at first, but she soon found herself totally enveloped into the kiss. Suddenly, vivid images of her wearing a long, flowing white wedding dress and Ritsu in a handsome black tuxedo filled Mio's mind. In the deepest reaches of her mind, she longed for that desperately.

Out in the hallway, Yui and Tsumugi, who had just finished some "business" in the girl's bathroom, glanced through a crack in the door and giggled amongst themselves as they watched Ritsu climb all over Mio.

Yui giggled softly. "Hee hee...those two..."

"Hmm...those two...they're just like a married couple..." Tsumugi mused.


End file.
